1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for obtaining a value via a rule engine, and more particularly to a technique for obtaining a value via an external rule engine implemented by a collection object in an object-oriented application.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an object-oriented application that utilizes rules to obtain values includes rule definitions within the code of the application and/or is customized to interact with a specific external rule engine. The inclusion of rule definitions within the code and the customization of the application to work with the particular rule engine create obstacles for maintaining the application and updating the rule definitions. Thus, there is a need for an improved technique for obtaining a value by utilizing a rule engine in an object-oriented application.